Iroha (Samurai Shodown)
|hobby = House work. |goals = Be with her Master. Help Haohmaru and his friends. |family = None |friends = Her Master (Unseen) Mina Majikina Haohmaru Nakoruru Rimururu Tsunami |enemies = Amakusa Mizuki Gaoh Tsunami (Rival) |type of hero = Optimistic Ninja}} Iroha is one of the heroes from Samurai Shodown series, originally appearing in Samurai Shodown VI. Biography Iroha is a crane that was transforms himself into a Japanese maid. Although she serves her master and seems to think that he is the most important aspect of her life. Because of her ability, she needs to be respected by her master. Iroha was said to be very smart that was actually useful for others. Her master is unknown, but it is likely to be him/herself, because she often squats and talks to the players before and after her battle. The creator confirmed this in an interview and added that she was specifically talking to male players. Iroha was just doing a good job for her master. It was impossible to spend some time on the ordinary experience. She is a gentle for being intelligent and not as terrible as everyone else. Iroha always likes cooking so much, but her handwork is very advanced and made a lot of sense for those who do their best. Personality Iroha is an obedient and cheerful maiden. She deeply cares for her master, trying her hardest to stay in her human form whilst in front of him. Even if Iroha is loyal to her master, but she can sure to be responsible for herself. Fighting Style She fights with two butterfly swords and relies on her speed for close ranged combat. She can also double jump. Several of her moves hint to her original form as a crane such as her projectile (a white feather) and her normal fighting stance. The most obvious reference is her POW move, where she grabs her opponent and, behind shoji doors, disrobes and physically beats her foe. Her silhouette during this sequence briefly changes into a crane. Gallery Images Iroha-ss6.png Iroha_queensgate.jpg|Iroha in Queen's Gate. Iroha_SS6_promo (1).jpg Iroha-oni-2.jpg DoM_Iroha.png|Iroha in Days of Memories. Maid_Iroha.jpg Iroha_maid.jpg SSTK_Iroha.png QueensGate Mai and Iroha.jpg|''Iroha with Mai''. Falcoon-Iroha.jpeg Trivia *Her character was loosely based on Crane's Return of a Favor. *Her name was taken from the Heian poem of the same name. *She is a very popular character in Japan, and stars in her spin-off mobile games called Maid by Iroha & Koi no Iroha. Another game based around her was scheduled for release on the Nintendo DS, but was canceled. *She was considered Mai Shiranui of Samurai Shodown (For Some people). *Her and Wan-Fu are the only characters with interactions beyond the fourth wall Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Damsels Category:Immortals Category:Ninjas Category:Loyal Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Seductress Category:Samurai Shodown Heroes Category:Animals Category:Humanoid Category:Fighters Category:Shmup Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Pure Good Category:Warriors Category:Elementals Category:Rivals Category:Love Rivals Category:Optimists Category:Queen's Blade Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Heroic Youkai Category:Mysterious Category:Mythology Category:Selfless Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Envious Category:Insecure Category:Sophisticated Category:Wise Category:Honest Category:Brutes Category:Heroes Of Folklore Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Pacifists Category:Nurturer Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Protectors Category:Voice of Reason Category:Charismatic Category:Merciful Category:Tricksters Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Tragic Category:In Love Category:Master Orator Category:Self-Aware Category:Chaste Category:Martyr Category:Famous Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Rescuers Category:Dreaded Category:Poor Category:The Messiah Category:Successful Category:Sidekicks Category:Scapegoat Category:Bond Protector Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Benefactors Category:Misguided Category:Status Dependent on Version